火種燃起之日
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * '''類型''': 劇情活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/TheDaytheSparkwasLit.jpg 官方公告] * '''活動時間''': 4/12/19 16:00 - 4/26/19 15:59 The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. 獎勵 裝備 戰鬥資訊 Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are '''bolded'''. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains ''"no magic/black magic"'' and ''"deal elemental damage"'' combo, indicated with Bonus Stage Stage 1: Snatcher Abilities * '''Resistance Shift1''': Reduce Fire resistance (300%) for 3 turns to caster. * '''Resistance Shift2''': Reduce Ice resistance (300%) for 3 turns to caster. * '''Resistance Shift3''': Reduce Lightning resistance (300%) for 3 turns to caster. * '''Resistance Shift4''': Increase Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark resistance (30%) and reduce Fire, Ice and Lightning resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * '''Resistance Shift5''': Reduce Lightning resistance (300%) for 2 turns to caster. * '''Resistance Shift - MAG''': Reduce MAG (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * '''Resistance Shift - DEF''': Reduce DEF (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * '''Firaga''': Fire magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. ''(can be sealed)'' * '''Blizzaga''': Ice magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. ''(can be sealed)'' * '''Thundaga''': Thunder magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. ''(can be sealed)'' * '''Sleep''': Inflict Sleep (100%) on one enemy. ''(can be sealed)'' * '''Bioga''': Dark magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. Inflict Poison (100%) on all enemies. ''(can be sealed)'' * '''Confuse''': Inflict Confusion (100%) on one enemy. ''(can be sealed)'' Attack Pattern * '''Pre-emptive attack''' ** '''Resistance Shift5''' ** ''Ends turn'' * Every 3 turns, one of: ** '''Resistance Shift3''' (Lightning; 33% chance) ** '''Resistance Shift2''' (Ice; 23%) ** '''Resistance Shift1''' (Fire 44%) * Under 50% HP, every turn: '''Thundaga''' * One of: ** '''Blizzaga''' (33% chance) ** '''Thundaga''' (23%) ** '''Firaga''' (44%) * One of: ** '''Resistance Shift4''' (33% chance) ** '''Resistance Shift - DEF''' (23%) ** '''Resistance Shift - MAG''' (44%) * On odd turns: '''Bioga''' * Uses either '''Sleep''' (50% chance) or '''Confuse''' (50%) * Remaining actions are normal attacks Stage 2: Cursed Knight Abilities * '''Mortal Glaive''': Physical damage (4x) to one enemy. * '''Ruin Parade''': Magic damage (5.5x) to all enemies. * '''Glaive''': Physical damage (2x) to one enemy. * '''Napalm''': Fire magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Add Fire element (100%) to physical attacks for 3 turns to all enemies. * '''Glaive Counter''': Physical damage (1.3x) to one enemy. * '''Ruin Counter''': Magic damage (1.3x) to all enemies. Attack Pattern * Counters... ** Physical attacks with '''Glaive Counter''' (max 3/turn) ** Magic attacks with '''Ruin Counter''' (max 3/turn) * Pre-emptive attack: ** '''Napalm''' ** 2x '''Mortal Glaive''' (to highest SPR unit) ** ''Ends turn'' * Has the following attack pattern: Stage 3: Heartburn (x3) Abilities * '''Chaos Impact''': Magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. Inflict one random status effect (Poison, Blind, Sleep, Silence, Paralyze and Disease 10%) to all enemies. * '''Drain''': Magic damage (4x) as MP drain (400%) to one enemy. * '''Dispelga''': Remove all buffs and debuffs from all enemies. * '''Power of Poison and Darkness''': Add Dark element (100%) to physical attacks for 3 turns to all enemies. Inflict Poison (100%) to all enemies. * '''Summon''': Summons Heartburn A and B. * '''Demonic Nova''': Magic damage (7.33x) to all enemies. * '''Ultima''': Magic damage (3.73x) to all enemies. ''(can be sealed)'' Abilities * '''Dark Ball''': Dark magic damage (2.3x) to one enemy. * '''Hellfire''': Fire magic damage (2.3x) to one enemy. * '''Ultima''': Magic damage (3.73x) to all enemies. ''(can be sealed)'' * '''Hurricane''': 30% HP* damage to all enemies. Attack Pattern (Heartburn) * Pre-emptive attack ** '''Summon''' (summons Heartburn A and B) ** '''Power of Poison and Darkness''' ** ''Ends turn'' Attack Pattern (Heartburn A/B) * If all 3 Heartburns are alive, only does 1 action/turn, otherwise has 3 actions/turn * When summoned: '''Dark Ball''' * 50% HP threshold: '''Ultima''' * Uses either ** '''Hellfire''' (50% chance) ** '''Hurricane''' (Heartburn A) or '''Dark Ball''' (Heartburn B) * Remaining actions are '''Dark Ball''' Tips * See [[Talk:The Day the Spark was Lit|testimonials and discussions.]] * [[Crimson's Coat]] recipe materials farming locations ** Twilight Desert Herb: [[The Day the Spark was Lit/Light of Hope|Light of Hope]] (18), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Black)|Cave of Crystals (Black)]] (30), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (White)|Cave of Crystals (White)]] (41) ** Cloudy White Cloth: [[The Day the Spark was Lit/Retaliation|Retaliation]] (19), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Green)|Cave of Crystals (Green)]] (30), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Power)|Cave of Crystals (Power)]] (31) ** Fleet-Footed Bird's Tail Feather: [[The Day the Spark was Lit/Raging Flames|Raging Flames]] (22), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Guard)|Cave of Crystals (Guard)]] (50), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Tech)|Cave of Crystals (Tech)]] (50) ** Scorpion Stone: [[The Day the Spark was Lit/Light Lost|Light Lost]] (29), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Support)|Cave of Crystals (Support)]] (58), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Healing)|Cave of Crystals (Healing)]] (56) * Recommended to use magic damage dealers, as Snatcher has 15,000 DEF, while Cursed Knight and Heartburn imbue elements. * For the "Deal fire, ice, and lightning damage to an enemy" mission against Snatcher, the elemental attacks don't need to actually damage the enemy to count towards the mission. Despite the resistance, as long as each element hits the boss the mission will be completed. This means you do not need to wait for the boss to self-imperil. References * [https://gist.github.com/aEnigmatic/9fee9fcf959455bc35b0204ddca27666 AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic] Videos